


樱花祭

by alexzwithpace



Category: sagiri seina - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexzwithpace/pseuds/alexzwithpace
Summary: 有所思 番外 樱花祭开会摸鱼





	樱花祭

有所思 番外 樱花祭

被拒绝的绪月又一次挫败地独自趴在窗前看着武库川旁边满山娇艳的樱花，怎么就有人不喜欢樱花呢，花期就这么几天，再不看就要落了呀。

“或许是对樱花有不好的回忆吧。”咨询了众多亲友，得到的都是类似的答案。“不然怎么会有人不喜欢这么美丽的花。”

有不好的回忆怎么办？那就去创造美好的回忆取代它。这么想着，绪月在搜索栏键入了“如何创造美好回忆”，终于总结出了美好回忆需要的几个要素:尽量圆满的过程，愉快的尾声，以及……“多重感官的刺激，这个是什么？”不知不觉读了出来“赏景的体验高峰不能只能依赖单一感官的刺激，只有视觉的体验是没有办法达到体验高峰的……”一篇篇的套话让绪月看的云山雾罩。

然而剑心宝千后的早雾只想全力休整备战东京公演，每天除了稽古就是躺在家里睡大觉，根本没有注意到绪月的纠结。直到月末的一天，一大早绪月就带着配齐的全套装备兴致勃勃地站到她面前时，她知道这趟赏樱之旅是势在必行了。

武库川后面的小山上，漫山遍野都是山樱花，不知道是因为已经有残败的迹象还是工作日的关系，春光明媚的天气竟然罕有人迹，偶有几声鸟鸣，也分不清是什么品种。

早雾坐在一颗树下，三月末的春光带着足够的暖意，将她照的昏昏欲睡，一阵风吹来，樱花落了满身，被若有似无的香气缭绕着，不由得拾起两片花瓣。

天越来越热了，支好帐篷的绪月擦了擦额头的汗，抬头却被眼前的景色定住了。被阳光照的半透明的人，两指夹着褐红色的山樱花放在鼻尖轻嗅，似是有些疑惑地嘟哝着“香味怎么不见了?”，又把花瓣放入口中轻尝，全然不知自己的唇瓣比樱花更饱满诱人。

“我也来尝尝这花香不香。”说完绪月就吻了上来，含住早雾的唇瓣轻轻吮吸，怀中的气息混着樱花的香味向她袭来，深入齿间的掠夺叫嚣着不满足，牵着早雾的舌尖共舞，吮入自己的口腔逗弄，轻柔到让怀里的人放下所有戒备，环住她的脖颈努力回应着，却在越来越强势地侵略中渐渐开始了反抗。

“真香。”绪月依依不舍得放开了她的唇舌，抵着额头蹭着早雾的鼻尖，“满山的樱花都不如你香。”

“陪我坐一会儿。”气息不稳的早雾脸色绯红，轻轻捡拾着落在衣襟里的花瓣，“山樱花开的最早，落得也最早。”似是无意义的陈述，又像是有所感慨。“绽放在最美丽的季节，纵然凋落也不遗憾了，留下满地的嫣红，好不绚烂。”

一席话听得绪月心头一哽，紧紧揽住身边的人好似她随时会离开，止不住地懊悔，好好地看什么樱花。“我会好好爱你，永远爱你。”与其说是说给早雾听，不如说是为了安定自己的心。

突如其来的表白让早雾有些愣住，不知如何回应地她拉着绪月一起站起来。“前面有一处流水，我们去看看。”

山涧的流水满载着飘落的花瓣汇入湍急的武库川，绪月忍不住伸手去拦截。已过春分时节的天地都热闹起来，水温也不觉寒冷，却冷不防被溅了一身。平素最怕冷的人竟然站在了水里突出的石头上，拿个花枝朝她抽着水。

绪月一边躲一边后退，偶尔也用手撩水还击，又怕她站不稳掉进水里，最终也只是做做样子。

“都湿了，回去吧。”早雾摸着绪月的衣襟有些后悔，“好容易才愿意接个工作，感冒了可怎么办？”绪月听完笑地止不住眼泪:“原来我在你眼里就这么好逸恶劳。”一边又恶狠狠地把她扑倒在野餐垫上，“还不是为了多陪陪你这个工作狂top桑，小没良心的。”

“还是赶紧回去吧。”太熟悉绪月眼中的火苗了，早雾忙不迭地推开她。“赏樱怎么能不喝清酒就走呢？”绪月果真是有备而来。

有花瓣落到了杯子里，轻轻打着转，酒里都多了一份花香，引着早雾不知不觉多喝了几杯。微醺的人在春日的暖阳微风中，舒缓着连日来肢体的疲惫，渐渐睡着了。

不知什么时候被抱进了睡袋里，冬季户外用的睡袋加上春日正午的暖阳让早雾在一身薄汗中醒来，伸手摸一下帐篷，被太阳晒到发烫，影影绰绰地能看到外边的树影摇曳。“醒了?”羽织在睡下的时候已经被脱掉了，绪月的手轻松探入浴衣里来回游走。

“你疯了，这里是户外！”早雾紧紧抓着绪月的手不让她乱动。“放心，没人会看见。”带着酒意与花香的吻侵袭而来，不同于之前的轻柔，十足的色气挑逗。“你都多久没让我碰了，每天抱在怀里吃不到嘴里知道我有多难熬吗？”边吻边诉说着自己的委屈。

自两人和好以后没几天就开始了剑心，高强度的杀阵稽古让她累到关节都麻木，自然没什么精力应付绪月的热情，绪月也乖觉，知道她累也只是抱着她让她安心睡觉。想到这里不由得有些愧疚，松开了绪月的手。

解开早雾浴衣的腰带，之前掉在衣襟上的花瓣全洒落到早雾身上。“怎么能比我先吻到呢，不可饶恕。”笑的满怀恶意的人俯身在花瓣周围舔弄吮吸，然后不紧不慢地把花瓣含到嘴里。“这花落在了你身上更香了……”把花瓣渡到早雾口中，“你尝尝是不是?”

“不要再说了……”早雾额际的汗水不知是热的还是羞的。绪月却又朝着下一片花瓣行进，最终抵达了最想含住的那一片。打着圈舔弄着，有些粗糙的舌面不停在顶端按压，却换来口中强硬的反抗。舌尖撩拨着自己的战果，一只手攀上另外一边用手心不断的摩挲着，感受着不断硬挺的果实对手心的轻啄。

“唔……”忍不住的呻吟从牙关溢出，早雾赶忙咬住自己的手背。酒精使得她身体更敏感，只觉得胸前似是有一团火在灼烧，除了绪月的唇舌掌心，别的什么都感受不到。这团火在向下烧，她知道绪月解开了她的袴，却完全无力阻止。

轻柔的啃咬与火热的吮吸轮流在她腰侧与小腹作怪，身下的泥泞提醒着自己对绪月的渴望，这样的认知让早雾将手背咬的更紧。

双手在早雾白皙又紧实的大腿上流连摩挲，不断亲吻着杀阵稽古留下的淤青，闷痛中带着酥麻。又轻轻啃咬着大腿内侧，像是要留下属于自己的印记，刺痛中带着无比的快意，早雾感觉这双腿已经不属于自己了。

随着一声被及时压制住的尖叫，早雾被猛然发力的绪月曲起了双腿，如此羞耻的姿势成功逼出了她的眼泪。绪月的唇舌终于到达了本次行程的终点，用舌尖轻轻拨弄着颤抖的凸起，感受着早雾整个身体的抖动。深深探入后用鼻尖拱着最顶端的凸起，又勾起舌尖向上滑动，直到含住，如此往复，绪月口腔里全是早雾的味道。

心疼的拿开早雾的手，再次吻住她的唇舌。“尝尝你的味道。”意乱情迷的人也顾不得被她取笑，只是将手抚上绪月的发间，更进一步地索取着。“咬住我的手。”绪月将两根手指探入身下迷乱的人唇齿之间，早雾无意识地吮吸着，灵活的舌尖调皮地在指间穿梭。

禁欲已久的人哪能经得起这样的诱惑，迅速抽出被舔到濡湿的手指，探入早雾身体的最深处。被突如其来的进入刺激到的人拼命张嘴呼吸着氧气，却又被封住唇舌激烈交战。窒息的感觉与被快速进出双重刺激让早雾的脑海中炸开了烟花。

外边的鸟语花香也比不上这个小小的帐篷里春色盎然。

良久，早雾才找到自己的呼吸节奏。双手被捉住抓在头顶，耳廓被含着，绪月的舌在描绘着她耳垂的形状，膝盖在她腿间轻轻地蹭着，身体不由自主的随着绪月的节奏轻颤着。“不要了……”扭动身体推拒着，试图收回被压制的胳膊。

“这么容易就满足了吗？宝贝你可以跟我索要更多，所有我能给你的都会给你。”绪月的吻落在了她眉眼之间，似是在剖白心意又像是酝酿下一场风暴。“我所有一切都能给你，只要你不想着离开。”早雾对樱花的感慨她终归是在意的。

“真的……不要了，”早雾努力忍着身体的颤抖以及眼睛的酸涩，“明天还要稽古，不要了……”一个人越长大，就越难爱上别人，三十已过半的早雾君知道，自己再没有余力爱上别人，只能和绪月在爱里纠缠。我不需要你永远爱我，只要你现在爱我，等你的爱耗尽了，我自会抽身离去。

脚步虚浮地走在回家的路上时，日已西斜，看着印在路上的影子，早雾忽的笑了。拎着全套装备的绪月牵住她的手:“在笑什么?”

“三年前的时候，我们去上野公园赏樱还记得吗？”绪月想起来了，那次86与87期的几位在东京休演期一起约着赏樱，还有几位下级生，十几个人浩浩荡荡的好不壮观。

“我坐在你身后的草坪上，努力调整着姿势，让我们的影子看上去在相互依偎。”早雾平静地诉说着，“没想到现在不用了，可以和你真正的牵手。”

绪月扔下手里的东西，紧紧抱住早雾郑重许诺:“以后只有我走向你，你只要等着我，接纳我，再也不要你费一丝心神。”顿了顿又说，“时间会证明我爱你。”

早雾抬手拍拍她的背，“回家吧。”


End file.
